Carnage School Life at Hope's Peak
by Xrangel
Summary: Discontinued fic
1. Chapter 1

Naegi wakes up.

_Huh? Where... am I?_

He had woken up in what looked like some sort of classroom. It was dimly lit, giving off a sense of shoddiness. Giant metal plates cover the window, kept in place with huge screws. Cobwebs litter the corners of each room, though no bugs were visible anywhere.

_I last remember entering the gates of Hope's Peak... Was that a_ _dream?_

"Oh!" As Naegi looks down on the desk he was asleep on, he sees a napkin. On it, written with a red marker, was a single sentence.

**"Come to the gymnasium"**

"The gymnasium?" Naegi wonders out loud.

_What's going on here...?_

"I guess I might get some answers at this gymnasium... Now, to find where it is."

Naegi gets out of the desk, wincing slightly at feeling his stiff joints creak. Just how long had he been sleeping there?

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

"Oh great, another plebeian joins the fray."

An annoyingly smug voice echoes throughout the gym as Naegi walks in.

"Eh?" Surprised, Naegi glances around. There were several other students standing around.

"Hey there dude." A tall, muscular man with a giant brown pompadour steps up to greet him.

"H-Hey! I'm Makoto Naegi."

"I'm Mondo Owada. The Ultimate Bike Gang Leader!" Owada points at himself with his thumb, grinning confidently.

"So, how did you get here?"

"I just... kind of woke up in a classroom." Naegi laughs nervously. "I'm not really sure how I got there though."

"Aw man! You too?" Another person steps up to greet him. This guy is also pretty tall, sporting a crazy hair style. Long braids of brown hair spike up from his head like a porcupine. "It's the same thing for everyone else, too!"

"Really? That's weird..." Naegi's head starts to hurt. This was getting confusing. Did all of these guys wake up with no memory too?

"Oh yeah, I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure. The Ultimate Clairvoyant, at your service! Hit me up if you ever wanna get a fortune told."

_Ultimate Clairvoyant... I've read about him online. Apparently he has a 30% accuracy rate. Not too impressive to be honest._

"Your name is Makoto Naegi?" A blue haired girl suddenly steps up and gives an intense stare at the luckster.

"Yeah...?"

"... Oh! I knew it! We went to junior high together! Do you remember me?" Maizono smiles brightly, gazing at Naegi expectantly.

"You're Sayaka Maizono, right?"

_The Ultimate Pop Idol, Sayaka Maizono... I've seen a couple of her shows before. ___The way she dances around is pretty mesmerizing. _ She always looks so pretty on stage, it's almost like she's a doll or something..._

"I'm not a doll! I'm alive, a real person!"

"H-Huh?!" Naegi gapes at Maizono in shock. "Did I say that out loud?"

"No, I'm an esper."

"Seriously?!"

"Just kidding. It's just intuition!"

"... Oh."

Maizono giggles at Naegi's dumbstruck expression. "Sayaka Maizono, Ultimate Pop Idol."

After that, Naegi went ahead and introduced himself to everyone else.

_"Byakuya Togami. Ultimate Affluent Prodigy. Now if that's all, I would like you to remove yourself from my presence."_

_"Yo! Leon Kuwata, Ultimate Baseball Player. What's up?"_

_"T-Toko Fukawa... I'm the Ultimate Writing Prodigy... Not that you would care though."_

_"Hey! Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimmer. You can just call me Hina though! Hope we can get along!"_

_"Mukuro Ikusaba... Ultimate Soldier..."_

_"I am Sakura Ogami. My title is the Ultimate Martial Artist."_

_"H-Hello. I'm C-Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer. Sorry, I just get kind of embarrassed when I introduce myself like this..."_

_"Greetings. I am Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler. I would much prefer for you to call me Celeste though."_

_"Hifumi Yamada! I'm the Ultimate Fanfic Creator... But if you want, you can call me by my nickname - The Alpha and The Omega!"_

_"Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Ultimate Moral Compass! I hope we can get along in our educational crusade!"_

Last but not least...

"Um, Hello! I'm Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student."

"... Kyoko Kirigiri."

"..."

"..."

"Um, what's your Ultimate Talent?"

"Do I need to tell you?"

"Well, I guess not..."

"Then I won't."

_I couldn't find any info online about her either... She seems pretty_ _mysterious._

"Ahem! If we are all finished with the formalities, I would like to introduce myself too!" A cheerful, girly voice suddenly comes from the podium on the stage.

"Huh?" Naegi turns to face the podium. A girl with giant strawberry blonde hair had appeared out of nowhere!

_Was she there the whole time?_

"I'm Junko Enoshima! And I would like to welcome all of you to the most _despairingly_ _despairful_ game ever!"

"D-Despair?" Hagakure questions anxiously.

"Right right!" Junko twirls on stage, happily giggling to herself. "I have prepared a game for you lucky students! It's going to be A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!"

The students could only stare, flabbergasted, at this girl parading around without a care in the world.

"First off, I would like to introduce someone else who will be joining you in this game!"

_*BOOM!*_

Out of nowhere, a giant crashing noise suddenly explodes in the gym.

"Woah!" Naegi, who was standing at the front, falls backward as a gigantic box, covered in a tarp materializes in front of him.

"You! Ahoge boy! Unveil the cage! Pull the tarp!"

Naegi looks around before pointing to himself. "M-Me?"

"Yes you!" Junko smiles in a sickly sweet manner, hair suddenly transforming into two clean pigtails. "Would you do this widdle favor for ol' me?"

Blushing slightly, Naegi nods. "O-Okay..."

_*Fwoosh*_

Grasping the blue tarp, Naegi pulls back as hard as he can, revealing a rusty cage.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Owada points at the thing inside of the cage in horror.

The mentioned thing in the cage seemed to be some sort of animal - A monochrome bear. It was rather large, towering over all of the other students, though it was extremely skinny.

Imprints of bone and veins popped out of its face, giving off a sinister look. Half of his body had pure white fur, and the other half was covered in black fur, in a sort of yin-yang style. The white half of his body was decorated with a single beady black eye, one that seemed to small for the bear's body. On the black half, a lightning shaped eye, colored an evil red, was glowing brightly.

Lastly, the claws that decorated the paws of the bear were unique - instead of there being regular claws, it seemed like various knives and daggers were crudely stitched into place. Scars and stitches were visible all over his paws, and some spots were even oozing dark blood. Surprisingly, the blood seemed extremely thin.

"That _thing_ is my precious creation! I call it Monokuma!" Junko rubs her body and moans in ecstasy. "Doesn't it look so _despairingly_ beautiful?"

"I-Is that... blood...?" Fukawa's eyes suddenly roll back and she promptly passes out.

"Hey! Fukawa, are you okay?" Asahina rushes over to Fukawa. "She passed out!"

"I don't blame her..." Yamada backs up from the cage, face quickly turning green. "That... Monokuma thing looks disgusting!"

**"Grrrrrrr...****"** A deep growling noise emanates from the monochrome bear, causing several students to flinch.

"Next up!" Junko hops down from the stage and begins running around, handing each student some sort of tablet.

"Huh? What's this?" Naegi looks down curiously at the tablet as he boots it up.

_Name - Makoto Naegi_

_Height - 5 ft. 3 in. (160 cm.)_

_Weight - 115 lbs. (52 kg.)_

_Chest - 29 in. (75 cm.)_

_Talent - Ultimate Lucky Student._

On it, a bunch of info about him was listed. On top of that, the names and portraits of every other student was also listed.

"It's your student e-handbook! It's going to be very important for our game, so don't loose it!" Junko winks and jumps on top of the cage, causing the Monokuma to growl again.

**"Grrrrr..."**

"Attention all students! The Carnage School Life at Hope's Peak will begin in 12 hours!"

"C-Carnage School Life?" Fujisaki yelps.

"Yep Yep! For the next 3 weeks, you guys will live in the same building as Monokuma here! Of course, he won't be in this filthy cage."

"You mean, you're gonna let that damn thing out?" Leon's face pales quickly.

"Fear not, food and water will be replenished every day in the kitchen!" Junko pauses and puts a hand on her chin. "Though that's also where Monokuma will be primarily living..."

"We're gonna have to get past that thing to eat anything?" Realization starts to dawn upon Naegi. "B-But, we might get hurt if we go near it!"

Junko blinks and stares at Naegi in disbelief. "Yeah, that's the point."

"For a student to be willingly put in harm's way in a school setting..." Ishimaru takes a deep breath. **"THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE!"**

"Oh, get that stick out of your ass."

**"PROFANITY IS ALSO UNACCEPTABLE!"**

"Anyway, you guys will do your best to survive against Monokuma! There are hidden weapons all over the school, so exploration is encouraged!"

"Ughhh... I'm already so bored of explaining! Let's just get to the action already!" Junko starts jumping up and down impatiently on top of the cage, agitating the bear.

**"GRAGH!"**

"H-Hey, I don't think you should make that fuckin thing angry." Owada comments.

"Read your student e-book! The rules of this game are written on there."

*Beep!*

At once, beeping noises ring out from the student e-book as the rules were updated.

Once again, Naegi looks down to read the new additions.

_Rule #1 - Students may reside only inside of campus._

_Rule #2 - "Night time", is 10 PM to 7 AM. Some areas, such as the kitchen and gym, are closed during night._

_Rule #3 - Sleeping anywhere except for the dorm rooms is prohibited._

_Rule #4 - Destruction or obstruction of cameras is prohibited._

_Rule #5 - Violence against Monokuma is encouraged! Try your best to kill him :)_

_Rule #6 - If Monokuma dies, or 3 weeks pass, then the surviving students are free to leave Hope's Peak Academy._

_Rule #7 - Additional rules may be added at Junko Enoshima's discretion._

"Have fun and good luck!" Junko says gleefully.

Junko jumps down from the cage and throws some sort of ticking device into the cage.

"This thing is a teeny tiny bomb. In 12 hours, it will blow up, freeing Monokuma from his dinky little cage!"

"No way..." Maizono gasps, putting both of her hands over her mouth.

"Let the games begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

For a moment, the 78th class of Hope's Peak Academy stands still, remaining deathly quiet. Even after Junko Enoshima tells them all to their faces that when the timer runs out, that... _thing_ will come after them, they remain speechless.

Then surprisingly enough, it's Yamada who makes the first move. "Erm, Mr. Ogami-"

"Ms." Ogami interrupts her immediately, as if it was second nature.

"Huh?"

"Ms."

"Uhhh... OH!" Yamada jumps up, face slightly red. "I apologize, MS. Ogami! I didn't realize..."

"It's fine." Ogami brushes off the otaku's concern with a simple brush. "What do you need?"

"Ah, well... Since that cage will be destroyed in 12 hours, may I request that you... erm, defend us?"

"..."

"Eeep! I mean, assuming that you feel like it! D-Don't feel like we're forcing you to do any-"

"Ugh. You people really are hopeless." Togami steps up to the middle of the group, sneering.

"Very well then. I, Byakuya Togami, will be the leader for you plankton. I'll make a reasonable effort to make sure you all don't trip over your own feet and die horrible deaths. Rejoice."

"Oh yeah? Who the hell elected you to be our leader?!" Kuwata clenches his fist angrily, glaring at the affluent prodigy.

Togami raises his eyebrows. "A leader is necessary in situations like this. Otherwise, chaos and disorder will run rampant. Would anyone else volunteer to be the leader of this group?"

As expected, Ishimaru was the only one to speak up.

"I volunteer!" Ishimaru swiftly raises his hands. "As the ultimate moral compass, I swear to lead our fellow students through the best path! I will personally see to each student's curriculum and provide special homework designed to make learning both enjoyable and studious!"

"Let's put it to a vote then." Togami waves his hand, bored. "Raise your hand if you vote for Kiyotaka Ishimaru."

Two hands went up - Leon Kuwata and Ishimaru himself.

"Raise your hand if you vote for Byakuya Togami."

Eight hands went up - Makoto Naegi, Hifumi Yamada, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Sayaka Maizono, Sakura Ogami, Celestia Ludenberg, and Toko Fukawa.

Everyone else completely refrained from voting - either because they didn't want a leader, or because they just didn't care.

"Very well. It's agreed on. Unless the red-haired idiot would like to raise another objection?"

"You son of a-"

"First things first. Until further notice, the main headquarters to meet up and plan will be the AV room. It's rather large, only being truly outclassed by this gymnasium. For obvious reasons, we can not use the gym as a headquarters. When the bear escapes however, we may be inclined to move in."

Togami delivers these instructions in a sharp and clear tone, as if he had done these things before. And knowing his affluent prodigy status, he probably has. No one could dispute that Togami is a natural born leader.

"Three groups. Firstly, Ogami, Naegi, Asahina, Fujisaki, and Ishimaru."

At the sound of his name, Naegi jumps slightly.

"Get to the cafeteria and carry all of the food supplies to the AV room. Be sure to prioritize water and carbs."

"Secondly, Owada, Fukawa, Hagakure, Ludenberg, and Maizono. Explore as much as possible throughout the whole school. Look for the hidden supplies that Enoshima had mentioned, as well as gathering intel on possible escape routes and the layout of this floor."

"M-Master Togami is so amazing..." Fukawa had been blushing madly ever since Togami had stepped up to be the leader, and has even progressed to drooling.

"You, writing prodigy."

"Oh! M-My white knight acknowledges me..."

"Draw a map of the school, if you can. If there's no paper or writing utensils, then so be it. Just keep that objective in mind."

"Y-Yes Master!"

"Now, the rest. Ikusaba, Kuwata, Yamada, Kirigiri, and myself." Togami pauses slightly before continuing. "We will focus on barricading the door to the gym as much as possible.

"On top of that, we will also organize the AV room to make it more suitable for a meeting room."

Togami looks up at his classmates, frowning, as if they had failed him already. "Any questions?"

"I have one, Mr. Togami." Yamada waves his hand in the air back and forth, as if he were a student raising his hand to be picked on by a teacher.

"What is it?"

"You say that we will make the AV room our headquarters... But the rules say that we can't sleep outside of the dorms!"

Annoyed, Togami puts his hands to his temples. "Oy vey. Obviously we will not be living in the AV room. It will just be a place to meet up."

Disgruntled, Yamada slowly puts his hands down. "Oh..."

"Anyone else?" Togami looks around, expectantly.

...

"Good. Obviously, these tasks will not take the full 12 hours to finish. If you have time leftover, help out the second group with finding hidden supplies and mapping the school. One hour before the deadline, we will meet up in the AV room. Use the wall clocks as a reference. Got it?"

Apprehensive mummurs of agreement rise from the crowd - obviously, they weren't very enthusiastic to spend the next 12 hours dreading for what was about to come, but no reasonable objections could be made.

Wordlessly and sluggishly, the students begin to migrate to their assigned groups, and one by one, they leave the gym.

As Togami leaves, he spends some time reflecting on today.

While Togami would much prefer relying on himself rather then the questionable intellect of his classmates, it was obvious that being a lone wolf wouldn't work for very long in this situation.

He would have to scavenge for food scraps and supplies, as well as rely on his own wit to evade the bear. He had no idea if the bear in question was as smart as your average animal, or perhaps much smarter.

_Let the games begin indeed, Junko Enoshima... On the name of the Togami Empire..._

_I will win this game!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Group 1 - Ogami, Naegi, Asahina, Fujisaki, Ishimaru_

* * *

"Dang, there's a lot of food here... How are we gonna carry it all?" Makoto shakes his head at the pile of food that was in the kitchen.

"Oooh! Are there any donuts?" Asahina asks, clearly excited.

"Well, I don't see any." Naegi quickly goes through the food pile. It was mostly canned foods, such as soups and preserved fruits. Though mixed in there were some bread and gallons of water.

"Awww..." Asahina stares down, dejected. "Bummer."

"Don't worry, Hina." Ogami's booming voice echoes throughout the kitchen. "For now, let us carry this food to the AV room."

"R-Right..." Fujisaki stares at the giant stacks of canned food. There was no way that they were gonna get it all in one trip. From the looks of it, food might not even be an issue for a while.

"Okay, team!" Ishimaru claps his hands together. "Let's give it 110%! Our classmates are depending on us!"

Not bothering to give a response, Naegi bends down to pick up a gallon of water when he sees something giving off a glint from the corner of his eye.

"What's this...?" Naegi approaches the glint - it was coming from the underside of a table.

Taped underneath a table, there was a swiss army knife. It seemed to be in perfect condition - there were decals on the handle that looked brand new, and the knife itself was perfectly fine.

"Naegi! This is no time to be playing around! Help your fellow classmates!"

Nargi jumps and bumps his head on the table, startled by Ishimaru's reprimand.

"Ow... No, I just found something under the table... I think it's a swiss army knife."

Ishimaru gasps and backs away. "Impossible! Weapons on school grounds?!"

"Ishimaru, didn't you hear anything Junko had said?" Asahina shakes her head sadly at Ishimaru.

"Why, of course! It's obviously some sort of initiation prank!" Ishimaru laughs heartedly. "That monster was pretty realistic looking! I must appluad the staff!"

"... I think this might be real, Ishimaru." Makoto scratches his chin nervously.

"Nonsense! But if it makes you feel better, you can take the weapon. Just make sure to dispose of it safely afterwards!"

"Right..."

* * *

_Group 2 - Owada, Fukawa, Hagakure, Ludenberg, Maizono_

* * *

"Ugh. Why do I gotta do work for that dumb asshole?" Owada glares at the bolted windows angrily.

No matter how hard he pulls, the damn bolts won't come out. Its been the same with every other window - bolted extremely tightly, with no chance of opening it up.

"S-Shut up!" Toko hisses, scribbling on a piece of paper. "Y-You're just jealous of my white knight's good looks!"

"The hell? Jealous of that kid?" Mondo snorts and rolls his eyes. "Don't make me laugh."

"Hey Fukawa..." Maizono enters the room, hands behind her back.

"What is it?" Toko asks, not looking up from her paper.

"There are 15 dorms, all located near the incinerator... All of them are unmarked and there are no differences between the dorms that I can see..."

"O-Okay." Toko grunts out a reply, moving her hand to add her discoveries to the school map.

"..."

"So, um... are you doi-"

"Go explore somewhere instead of distracting me!" Fukawa abruptly screeches. "This map needs to be PERFECT for Master T-Togami!"

"..."

"Jeez, there's something seriously wrong with that chick..." Mondo scowls.

"Tell me about it."

Meanwhile, Hagakure had isolated himself from the rest of the group and is currently playing with his tarot cards.

"Dang!" Hagakure mumbles to himself. "Every time I use these, the death arcana keeps popping up... Heavy misfortune..."

Then with the snap of his fingers, Hagakure laughs and shakes his head. "So there's a 30% chance that heavy misfortune will rain upon me! That means there will be a 70% chance that heavy misfortune will NOT rain upon me! I'm a genius!"

Hagakure smiles and puts his tarot cards back in his pocket. "Now, let's see how my dorm room looks..."

"Oh, Hagakure, I was wondering where you had run off to."

A cold voice suddenly sends shivers down the clairvoyants back.

"Eep!"

Celeste was standing before him, staring at him with an evil eye.

"So, did you find anything useful?" Celeste smiles sweetly but there was clearly malice behind her words.

"Ah, well... I've just kind of been sitting here, killing time..."

"And pray tell, why have you decided to 'kill time' when all of our lives are at stake?"

Bewildered, Hagakure looks at her for a moment.

Then he laughs at her face.

"Hahaha! Oh man, you actually bought that stuff about evil bears and survival? You sure look scary, but your just a gullible girl, aren't you?" Rubbing his nose, Hagakure smirks pridefully. "That bear was the most obvious doll I've ever seen! Nothing about it was realistic!"

...

The air in the room grows painfully thick.

"Just... how... dumb... are... you...?" Celeste asks quietly, barely louder then a whisper.

"Umm..." Hagakure backs up nervously.

"Perhaps... I should instill some logic into that tiny brain of yours..." Celeste smiles sweetly, raising a sharp metal finger.

"Hey, ch-chill!" Hagakure laughs nervously, now backed up into a corner.

"I'm going to teach you a FUCKING LESSON!"

* * *

_Group 3 - Ikusaba, Kuwata, Yamada, Kirigiri, Togami_

* * *

"Gragh... Fuck..."

Kuwata groans loudly as he puts all of his strength into moving furniture in front of the gym doors.

In stark contrast, Ikusaba effortlessly moves various heavy objects without making a sound.

"That damn snot nosed brat... Just cuz his family was born rich doesn't mean he can boss us around, damn it!" Kuwata slams his hands on top of the table he was currently pushing.

"..."

"He is SUCH an asshole, damn it! My blood boils just thinking about it."

"..."

"Just to rub it in, he assigns me to do a bunch of damn grunt work... Next thing you know, he's telling me to shave my head and practice my throws!"

"..."

"Fuckin Togami..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So... how are you doing?" Kuwata asks feebly, attempting to break the one-sided conversation.

"Fine..."

"..."

"..."

"Not much of a talker, huh?"

"Nope..." Mukuro replies listlessly, carrying a heavy chair with one hand.

"Fine, I can take a hint..."

While Mukuro and Kuwata are doing the grunt work, Togami, Kirigiri, and Yamada are all organizing the AV room.

"Erm, Mr. Togami sir... Isn't pretty much everything in this room nailed down?" Yamada scans the room nervously, eyeing the imbedded monitors.

"Yes."

"So, what is there to organize...? We can't exactly move the computer things out of the way..."

"You have nothing to organize. This is a perfect meeting room."

"Alright then... How will we help our classmates?"

"Did you not hear what I said? Once you are done with the assigned task, help the second group." Togami sneers indignantly.

"... Okay... Shall we go?"

"You can go. I am investigating this room." Togami lazily moves his hand around the sides of each computer.

"I don't get it."

"And you never will. Get out."

Sighing in contempt, Yamada complies and makes a swift exit, leaving just Togami and Kirigiri.

"You won't be helping your classmates?" Kirigiri asks arms crossed.

"I could ask you the same thing. Besides, I'm helping enough by leading them."

Kirigiri doesn't respond, instead deciding to analyze the contents of the computers.

So far, there was nothing of note. Obviously, no WiFi is available, thus shutting them from the outside world. Every file on each of the computers were encrypted and required passwords to view. She has tried the obvious ones - Hope, Hope's Peak, Monokuma, Enoshima, and so on, but nothing worked. Aside from the mass amounts of locked files, there was a basic browser application along with a Solitaire game.

Still though, if there was any information she could scavenge from these computers, the searching would be worth it.

Kyoko Kirigiri won't die in this school, not before she learns the truth of this "Carnage" game.

* * *

***A/N* I am currently writing two fics at once, so updates may be inconsistent. **


	4. Chapter 4

Togami scans the entire crowd, disappointment already etched in his face. To him, these students looked like lost souls, in need of guidance. He has given them guidance, and has gotten subpar results.

"Every day, after "Night Time" ends, we will hold a meeting here. There, we shall discuss our course of action." Togami clears his throat. "Now that everyone is here... Would the first group like to give a report?"

For a moment, everyone just stood still, unsure on what to do.

But as expected, it's Ishimaru who speaks up.

"Sir! We found 86 cans of food! Said cans of food contain tomato soups, preserved fruits and vegetables, mushrooms, and so on!" Ishimaru states sharply.

"We have also found 20 gallons of water and a swiss army knife! That is all." Ishimaru bows respectfully, apparently having no qualms about being outvoted.

"Good. The swiss army knife will do well to open the cans. I will assign Naegi to ration food supplies to everyone."

Naegi jumps slightly. "M-Me?!"

"Yes, you." Togami raises a brow disdainfully. "Is there a problem?"

"I guess not..."

"You will distribute food every day during morning meetings."

Snapping his fingers, Togami calls for the next group. "Second group, report."

Maizono steps up and takes a deep breath. "The incinerator room has a giant gate, but it's currently unlocked. Next to those, our dorms are laid out in two rows. They seem to be unnamed and identical."

"M-Master Togami!" Fukawa scrambles up to Togami's side, panting heavily. "I have brought you the map! I labled everything."

Togami snatches the map from Fukawa, muttering under his breath.

"... Very well. This map is satisfactory."

"M-Master just complimented me..."

"By the way," Owada starts. "Every single window in this place is shut real tight. I couldn't budge em."

"... I expected that, but it is good to have it comfirmed."

"I would like to add that I have found several of these hidden supplies that Enoshima had mentioned." Celeste says in a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Go ahead and show us, if you will."

"Certaintly."

Celeste places several items on top of the table: A belt of grenades, a flashlight, a bottle of shampoo, and another swiss army knife.

"Good. I don't know how tough that Monokuma thing is, but grenades should be able to at least slow it down." Togami nods approvingly.

"And now, group three. I for one, have nothing to say."

"Real fuckin useful..." Kuwata rolls his eyes. "Me and Ikusaba put a shit load of furniture in front of the door. Like at least a thousand pounds worth."

"NO SWEARING IN SCHOOL!" Ishimaru roars.

"Jesus dude, we have more urgent matters at hand here!" Kuwata snaps, scowling.

Kirigiri steps forward. "I have read over what files I could find. Most of them were about this Monokuma creature."

She brings out a stack of papers and puts them on top of the table.

"Monokuma is a specially genetically engineered creature. Its creation involved cross breeding and almost 200 years of work. As of right now, the heads of the Monokuma project go by the names Yosuke Matsuda, Gundham Tanaka, and Ichiro Togami."

"Hmph." Togami sneers as he hears the name of his relative.

"As for the reason as to why someone would create this creature, I don't know. But Monokuma is described to be an intelligent creature, one that also has superior physical abilities. There are other traits listed, but those had been redacted"

"Oh, and..." Kirigiri takes a handgun and places it on the table. "I found this."

"Sweet! A real weapon!" Kuwata shouts excitedly.

"Anyone else who has found hidden supplies, put them on the table." Togami commands.

After some slight hesitation, the students move forward, adding random items onto the pile.

"Fukawa!"

"Y-Yes?!" Fukawa stands straight, ready for any command.

"Take inventory."

"Yes Master!" Fukawa hastily grabs another piece of paper and starts writing.

...

...

...

By the end of it all, the table looked overfilled and cluttered. There was a bunch of items, some of which were useless.

"H-Here you go, Master." Fukawa hands Togami the list.

_Alright, let's see here..._

_..._

_*1x belt of grenades_

_*3x swiss army knives_

_*4x flashlights (NO BATTERIES IN ANY OF THEM)_

_*1x bottle of hair spray_

_*2x bottles of shampoo_

_*1x laptop (broken)_

_*5x nature magazines_

_*1x handheld lighter_

_*8x bullets_

_*1x empty handgun_

_*1x metal pipe_

_*3x rubik's cube (one broken)_

_*12x matches_

_*1x matchbook_

...

"Very well. I will assign these items to the people that I see fit. Is that clear?"

Everyone nods silently.

...

In the end, the belt of grenades was give to Kuwata. Ikusaba, Togami, and Naegi all got a single swiss army knife each.

Additionaly, Ikusaba was given the gun and bullets, which happened to be the correct ammunition type.

Fujisaki was given the broken laptop.

Owada received the metal pipe.

Hagakure was given the handheld lighter.

Celeste got the matchbook along with the matches.

Everything else was kept in the AV room in a messy pile and wasn't assigned to anyone.

"It is nearly the deadline for the bomb to explode in Monokuma's cage. It is also nearly "Night time". Thus, I would like for each person to share a room with someone else. Obviously, as there are an uneven amount of people, a dorm will have to be shared between 3 people. You will take turns keeping watch.

At this, various complaints arose.

"I don't wanna share a room with anyone!"

"That's disgusting..."

"Does that mean I will have to sleep in the same bed as someone?!"

"Enough." Togami's sharp retort cuts through their words.

"If you were to sleep alone, then you would be defenseless. Keeping watch is the most effective way to ensure you all stay alive. Figure out the details yourself."

_*ding dong bing bong*_

_"What's up, fuckers?! It's night time, so the kitchen and gym are gonna be closed. Oooh, and the bomb is gonna blow in 5 minutes! Aren't ya excited? Puhuhuhuhu!"_

Several people cringe as the incredibly loud laugh echoes through the school.

"Find someone to partner up with. They will be your roommates until one of you die."

"Don't say it like that!" Maizono complains.

Togami doesn't even bother to respond. "Report your partner to Fukawa. She will record the pairings."

...

_Makoto Naegi - Mukuro Ikusaba - Chihiro Fujisaki_

_Aoi Asahina - Sakura Ogami_

_Celeste Ludenberg - Kyoko Kirigiri_

_Leon Kuwata - Mondo Owada_

_Kiyotaka Ishimaru - Sayaka Maizono_

_Toko Fukawa - ❤️ Byakuya Togami ❤️_

_Yasuhiro Hagakure - Hifumi Yamada_

...

Not one second after Hagakure and Yamada report in, a distinctive explosion is heard, along with a loud snarl.

"Hear that?!" Togami snaps. "Our lives are now at stake. Don't make any noise that would attract the attention of Monokuma. Now go!"

The Carnage Game had finally begun.


	5. Chapter 5

**21 Days Remaining**

* * *

For some reason, Naegi felt extremely calm. This sense of tranquility was surreal, consdering the fact that he was trapped in a building with a blood thirsty monster. But he couldn't help it - I mean, it's a _blood thirsty monster._ It sounds like something straight out of fiction.

This wasn't fiction though. Naegi saw Monokuma himself. It was a breathing, living creature.

_*BANG*_

That noise came from the breathing, living creature in mention. It has been banging on the gym door or something for the past 30 minutes. Maybe the reason why Naegi was so calm is because Monokuma was still trapped?

_*BANG*_

Naegi was assigned to be the first to take watch. After his shift was over, he was to wake Fujisaki, who in turn would keep watch until it was Ikusaba's turn.

_*BANG*_

Ikusaba had given him the gun, but he had literally never shot a gun in his life. Hell, he hasn't even shot an airsoft gun before. The closest thing he had to gun experience was approximately 25 minutes worth of gameplay in _Counter-Stride:Local Offensive_, an FPS video game. If the time comes, he doubts that he would be able to shoot anything.

_*BANG*_

Naegi looks over to his two roommates, amazed that they were able to sleep despite the incessant banging noise. The patterned breathing noises as they slept interwined with the

_*BANG*_

... with the banging noise, creating a weird sort of harmony.

"I just hope it stops before it's my turn to sleep..."

...

...

As if Monokuma had heard him, the banging noise abruptly stops. 2 minutes pass, nothing is heard.

_What happened? Did it fall asleep?_

The previous sense of tranquility is quickly replaced by morbid curiosity. What could have happened to Monokuma? Did it collapse, exhausted from trying to break the barrier? Did it escape and was now running about?

Naegi slowly approaches his door, gun in hand. When he opens the door, he tenses, as if expecting something to jump at him. The morbid curiosity is transformed into panic and terror as the door slowly opens.

...

"Nothing's there." Naegi mutters to himself.

A quick check also confirms that nothing is in the hallways. This was the easy part though.

Naegi slowly but surely walks to the gymnasium, gun pointed in the air. He kept his finger on the trigger and tried to steady his aim. Of course, Naegi doesn't know that the safety is on. He doesn't even know what a safety is. But the gun helps him feel safe, even if he has no idea how to use it.

The last corner before the gym comes up, and Naegi quickly speeds up to round it. There, he was greeted with...

One gym door, still closed. There were still heavy objects barricading it. In fact, it looked practically untouched.

One gym door, wide open. Heavy dents and marks decorated the interior of it. The most prominent feature was a large hole, located right in the middle of the door. It probably around 3 inches in diameter. There was a steel rod laying on the floor next to the door. From the looks of it, that was what probably caused the hole.

Various pieces of furniture lay strewn about the ground. Some of it was broken but most of them were still intact.

None of that mattered though. None of it mattered at all.

As realization dawns upon Naegi, his heart starts beating faster and faster.

_*ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum*_

Monokuma had escaped and he was nowhere to be found. He could be anywhere. There wasn't a single claw mark, piece of fur, or any other evidence on the ground that could indicate where he went.

Naegi suddenly whirls around as he feels a pair of eyes trained upon him.

"?!"

No one was there. The hall remained as empty as it would be during the night.

_*ba-bum,ba-bum,ba-bum,ba-bum,ba-bum*_

Naegi quickly walks back to his room, checking behind him every few seconds. He began to sweat profusely as shadows begin to jump up from every corner.

_oh my god how long is the walk back why is it taking so long to get there_

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a slight glint.

_*scrtch scratch*_

At that moment, Naegi could swear that a small scratching noise emenated from right behind him. It was an obvious noise, one that you could notice and pick out even if you weren't paying attention.

*_BABUMBABUMBABUMBABUMBABUMBABUM*_

Naegi turns around, heart pounding like a jackhammer. It was laughable that just a few minutes ago, Naegi had been as peaceful as a buddhist monk. And now, he was on the verge of a panic attack.

Nothing was there.

_yes nothing is there calm down_

"Mind is playing tricks, that's all." Naegi mutters, turning around to continue his trek back to his room. It was just up ahead, probably only 50 feet away.

_*scrtch scratch*_

Naegi takes one step before swiftly turning back around, gun raised.

Nothing. NOTHING WAS THERE AND NOTHING WAS MAKING THAT SCRATCHING NOISE. It was all FAKE. So no one should panic, not at all. Things were fine and dandy. What kind of person would feel unbridled **terror** after looking at a broken door and some furniture?

_it's in your HEAD_

"Nothing's there, Naegi. You should probably calm down."

Naegi jumps and looks around before realizing that he was the one who said that.

The luckster turns back around once again and walks the rest of his way to his room.

He doesn't turn around again.

* * *

Naegi enters his room and shuts the door. Only then does he allow himself to exhale.

"Phew..." Naegi collapses on the floor, wiping sweat away from his brow.

Looking at the clock on the wall, he sees that it was Fujisaki's turn to keep watch. That was good. Naegi felt like he had just run a mile without stopping. He desperately needed some rest.

"Fujisaki..." Naegi mumbles, shaking her body.

"Mrhh..." Fujisaki just twists her body away from Naegi, grumbling.

Makoto sighs before shaking her a bit harder. "Your turn to keep watch."

"Fine..." Fujisaki recluclantly gets up, yawning as she did so. "Did anything happen?"

"... I checked the gym. Monokuma escaped."

"Huh?!" Fujisaki jumps as she hears this. "H-He escaped?!

"Yeah..." Naegi shifts his gaze down at the floor before pressing the gun onto Fujisaki's hand. "If anything happens, wake up Ikusaba. She's the Ultimate Soldier, so I'm sure that she can protect us."

"O-Okay..." Fujisaki looks at the door nervously. "Sleep tight..."

Naegi grunts in affirmation as he crawls into the bed, taking Fujisaki's spot.

_... I'm sleeping with a girl._

Naegi's face quickly turns red as he realizes this. It was pretty ridiculous to be worrying about that in a situation like this, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't any better that said girl was a soldier who could probably kill him in more ways then he could count.

"Jeez..." Naegi tries to ignore his thoughts as he closes his eyes. Naegi was exhausted, but adrenaline still pumped through him from his encounter... or unencounter.

In the end, he somehow falls asleep anyway.

* * *

***A/N* Just as a guest reviewer pointed out, this is the 666th M rated fanfic for danganronpa LMAO. I feel truly honored.**


	6. Chapter 6

**20 Days Remaining**

* * *

"As you may have noticed, Monokuma escaped from the gym." Togami starts off the first morning meeting with the biggest and most obvious issue.

"Monokuma is apparently smart enough to use tools." Kirigiri adds, holding up a metal rod. "He used this to break through the door."

"Wow, they really are dragging this entrance ceremony on, huh?" Hagakure, who had several bandadges on his face for some reason, laughs loudly.

"You still think that? Damn, your dumb!" Kuwata stares at the clairvoyant with contempt.

"But I must agree!" Ishimaru abruptly butts in. "This entrance ceremony has gone on for far too long! It was an impressive show to test our friendship and thinking skills, but it has run its course!"

"Hey, you two." Togami scowls at both of them. "Can you just shut your traps? Feel free to talk about how fake all of this is once it's over."

"But-"

"Now to the dicussion at hand. Each group should travel together in a group. This is to prevent Monokuma from picking off any stragglers. Only walk through the school if it is necessary. Otherwise, try to make as little noise as possible so that Monokuma is not tipped off of our whereabouts."

"How well can that thing hear?" Asahina frowns as she eats from a can of tomato soup. "Ugh, the things I would do for a donut right now..."

"We don't know. That's why we must remain cautious. By the way, thanks for reminding me - we should gather the daily munition of food.

"B-But!" Fujisaki pipes up in protest. "What if that thing finds us?"

"Ikusaba and Owada. Scout the route to the stairs."

"Tch. Fine." Owada grumbles and rises up from his seat, carrying his metal pipe.

Wordlessly, Ikusaba follows suit.

"Group 1. Raid the kitchen once more." Togami announces his orders in a sharp tone. "Is this clear?"

Once again, grumbles of affirmation rise from the students.

"Good. Now, hurry up."

* * *

As quietly as possible, Naegi, along with Ogami, Asahina, Fujisaki, and Ishimaru, all make their way to the cafeteria. Last time, they had leisurely walked there, engaging in banter along the way. But they couldn't afford to do that now.

Naegi, who was still shaken by last night, was the fidgeting the most. _I almost wish that Monokuma would just appear... this tension is killing me!_

"We're here." Ogami motions for the rest of the group to stop. Then, as slowly as possible, she peers around the corner to the kitchen."

"..."

Dropping back, Ogami looks worriedly at the rest of the students. "Monokuma is there."

"W-What?!" Fujisaki cries in a hushed voice.

"Well Enoshima did say that Monokuma would spend most of his time here." Naegi comments, peering over the corner to take a look.

As soon as he sees Monokuma, he involuntarily gasps.

The bear was stabbing itself over and over again. His paws, decorated with blades, were driving itself into his face repeatedly. Each time the knives sink in, a fresh torrent of blood spews out, splashing the floor. The blood, unnaturally thin, spread out evenly. From an outsiders perspective, it could probably be seen as paint.

Face pale, Naegi quickly turns around to face the rest of the group. "What's it doing?!"

Ogami shakes her head. "I do not know."

"Huh?" Asahina looks at the two with confusion. "What did you see?"

"You don't want to know."

"How will we overcome this obstacle?" Ishimaru, still unperturbed by this situation, cheerily speaks up in his normal voice.

"Ishimaru! Quiet down!" Asahina hisses.

Shuffling is heard around the corner as Monokuma moves around.

"D-Did he hear us?" Fujisaki asks nervously.

***Grrrr*** Monokuma lets out a low growl, stomping towards Naegi and co.

On pure instinct, Naegi takes out his swiss army knife and throws it across the room. He threw it far, reaching the public bathroom.

_*clank!*_

"Guys!" Naegi hisses. "Back up so it doesn't see you!"

His classmates comply without question. They quickly fade back, leaving several meters of space in between them and the kitchen entrance.

Sure enough, the throw was a perfect distraction for Monokuma. He walks into the public bathroom, leaving the others free to quickly grab the food.

"Quickly now." Ogami bounds towards the kitchen, the other students quickly following.

"Blood?" Asahina gapes at the giant puddle that Monokuma had generated when he was stabbing himself

"Very realistic looking!" Ishimaru silently claps. "Bravo!"

"Would you shut up?!"

"Enough." Ogami booms. "We must be hasty."

Wordlessly nodding, the group makes their way to the kitchen, bring careful to step over the large puddles of blood. As she sees the blood, Fujisaki let out a small whimper. This situation had put a lot of mental stress on the poor girl - it was like something out of her worst nightmares. If she was in this alone, she would have probably rolled up in a ball and cried until Monokuma found and ate her up.

"Fujisaki, would you keep watch for us?" Ishimaru, completely oblivious to her terror, asks this cheerfully.

Wordlessly, Fujisaki nods.

Bracing themselves for another giant pile of food, they finally enter the kitchen.

...

"That's it?" Naegi stares at the meager pile of food. Unlike last time, where almost a hundred cans had filled the middle of the room, there was a much smaller supply of food.

3 cans of soup, along with 5 bottles of water and a loaf of bread was all that was there.

"It seems like that we may have to start rationing if this is all of the food Enoshima will provide for us." Ogami glares disdainfully at the pile.

"Well, no sense in complaining!" Ishimaru marches in, grabbing all 5 bottles of water. "Let's go, comrades!"

"Right..." Asahina scowls as she goes over to help.

Before she could pick anything up though, Fujisaki quickly runs into the kitchen, panting.

"Guys! Monokuma's coming back here!" Tears streams down her face as he relays the news.

Ogami's face quickly darkens. "Let's go. We can't risk being here any longer."

Scrambling, the 5 students run out of the kitchen and into the cafeteria.

But it was too late. They all freeze up as the sight of Monokuma standing near the entrance fills their eyes.

For a moment, the students and Monokuma stare at each other. It seemed like no one was willing to make the first move.

Then at the same time, both Monokuma and Ogami rush forwards.

"Grah!" Ogami grabs onto the bear, kneeing it in the gut. Shock-waves ripple in Monokuma's skin as the sound of bones cracking echoes throughout the cafeteria.

Despite being under the full force of being kneed by Ogami, the bear doesn't even flinch. Instead, it drives its claws into her leg, creating multiple puncture wounds.

"Sakura!" Asahina gasps, covering her mouth as Ogami's blood splatters all over the floor, mixing in with Monokuma's blood.

"Ugh." Ogami quickly kicks Monokuma back, knocking it all the way back to the restrooms.

Unexpectedly, Monokuma readies its hind legs against the wall. It uses the force of her kick to charge up as it prepares to jump back into the room.

"It's gonna jump back in!" Naegi warns, noticing how it tensed its legs against the wall.

Ogami nods.

...

Quick as a blink, Monokuma jumps towards the 5 students. It moves so fast that Monokuma only appeared as a blur.

Ogami slams the door shut just before Monokuma could get into the room.

_*BANG!*_

The door frame and wall leans in as Monokuma forces his entire weight onto the door.

***ROAAAAAR***

Ogami sighs and slides down the floor, back against the door. "I did not expect it to be so resilient..."

"Sakura, your leg!" Asahina runs over to Ogami, taking her hoodie off. She quickly wraps the hoodie around her wounds, creating a sort of tourniquet.

"We're trapped!" Fujisaki grasps her shoulder with her hands, shivering. "That Monokuma thing's gonna kill us!"

"Guys, calm down! It might leave if we don't do anything to provoke it." Naegi attempts to reassure his classmates.

Naegi looks out the door window to see what Monokuma was doing.

...

"Huh?"

Monokuma was sitting roughly 1 meter away from the door. It was motionless, sitting to still that one would think that it was simply a stuffed animal. The only signs of life that it was exhibiting was light bleeding from the wounds it had self inflicted on itself.

"What is it, Naegi?" Ogami takes a laboring breath as she massages her leg.

"He's just... sitting there."

"What...?" Ishimaru, who had been keeping silent finally speaks up.

"Let... Let me see..." Ishimaru shoves Naegi away from the window, earning a yelp of protest. Normally, Ishimaru would never do anything to physically harm a student...

But this isn't a normal situation.

Ishimaru knew that all of this was real. He hadn't even doubted it for a second. But how could he admit that? He needed to deny this - it was unrealistic. It was crazy. But when he sees with his own eyes Monokuma attacking Ogami, his denial is shattered into pieces.

Ishimaru had expected for him to be attacking the door in a rage. That's what it was doing for the gym door, but now...

It just sits there patiently. The dark beady eye in the white half of the bear stares directly into Ishimaru's own eyes as he presses his face against the door window. It glittered with intelligence.

...

"Why is it just sitting there?!" For some reason, this was the most disturbing part for him. It scared him to no end. To see Monokuma sitting obediently, as if it were a pet dog, along with the lingering panic from the recent attack nearly pushes him over the edge.

"GET UP!" Ishimaru bangs angrily on the door. "GET UP! WHY AREN'T YOU ATTACKING US?! DO SOMETHING! DON'T JUST SIT THERE!"

"Ishimaru!" Naegi places a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down!"

Ishimaru pauses. Naegi was right. This was no time to be caught in a panic. But still... Monokuma was just _sitting_ there.

The moral compass doesn't say anything, instead choosing to glare angrily at Monokuma.

Unbelievably, his lightning shaped eye closes slowly as he keeps his beady eye open.

Monokuma just winked.

"Wha... It just..." Ishimaru stumbles away from the door and collapses onto the floor. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!"

Next to him, Fujisaki was sobbing her heart out, rubbing her eyes.

Ogami winces as she readjusts her tourniquet and Asahina fusses over her, insisting that she drinks some water.

And right outside the door, Monokuma sits and observes.

* * *

5 minutes pass.

30 minutes pass.

2 hours pass.

In a test, Naegi opens the door. The second that the door creaks open, Monokuma bounds towards the door, jaws wide open.

He closes the door and doesn't try to open it again.

5 hours pass.

6 hours pass.

Monokuma hadn't moved an inch. He remains in his passive stance, occasionally blinking.

Ishimaru, who finally calmed down, paces around muttering to himself.

"When is it gonna move? Are we trapped here forever...?"

*ding dong bing bong*

The PA system rings as if answering Ishimaru.

"Heyyyy! So, I've noticed that a bunch of you are trapped in the kitchen. Now, if night time comes and you guys are still in there when it closes, you're all gonna get executed, you know that right?"

"WHAT?!" From outside the kitchen, a shout echoes throughout the entire school. From the sound of it, Mondo was the owner of this shout.

"W-We're gonna be executed?!" Naegi stares at the speaker in shock.

"I'm not without ANY mercy though. Introducing... the sacrifice system! Woohoo!" Junko's cheerful voice crackles as it goes through the PA system.

"S-Sacrifice...?" Fujisaki tenses up.

"If you kids request it, or if I feel bored, I'll open up a voting system on your student e-handbooks! Its simple. Vote no if you don't want to sacrifice anyone. Vote yes if you do. If you kids decide to sacrifice someone, a student is chosen at random to be pitted against Monokuma in a one on one!"

"That would be suicide... Even Sakura had a hard time facing it!" Asahina protests.

"Once the sacrifice dies, Monokuma is injected with a drug. This drug makes him fall asleep for... lets say, 15 minutes. Plenty of time for this merry group of kids to escape!"

"Puhuhuhuhu!" Junko laughs sadistically. "And here's the best part! If even ONE person votes yes, then a sacrifice will be selected! Isn't that wonderful?!"

"This is insane..." Naegi glances out the window. Sure enough, Monokuma was still sitting there, seemingly indifferent about the announcement.

_I wonder what the other's are talking about right now..._

"Without further ado, lets initiate the voting! Oh and by the way, if you don't vote within 60 seconds, it automatically counts as a yes vote. No difference here folks!"

A sharp crack is heard as the PA system shuts off. Not one second later, a beeping noise comes from all of the e-handbooks.

"I can't sacrifice anyone..." Naegi says to himself, voting for no. "That would be insane!"

His fellow classmates mutter similar things.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Voting finishes.

**Results!**

**Yes - 3**

**No - 12**

"What?!" Naegi stares at the screen in shock. Who would willingly sacrifice someone like this?!

"This is unacceptable!" Ishimaru slams his e-handbook down on the floor in rage. "SACRIFICE IS NOT AN OPTION HERE!"

"I swear, I will find who voted for yes... I will make them pay!" Ogami clutches her fists furiously.

"That is so messed up!" Asahina puts both of her hands over her mouth.

"T-This means that someones going to die?!" Fujisaki asks in terror.

At that moment, a slot machine graphic appears on the e-books. After a slight delay, it spins.

It spins

It spins

It stops.

**Sacrificial Lamb**

**Leon Kuwata!**

**Congratulations!**

"Oh my god..." Fujisaki starts crying even harder. "It's Kuwata?"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Another shout flows from outside the kitchen.

**Commencing Sacrifice.**

**10...**

**9...**

**8...**

**7...**

**6...**

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**


	7. Chapter 7

Each student e-handbook suddenly cuts to a live video. The mentioned video showcases Monokuma, who was still sitting next to the restrooms. No more then 30 seconds later, Leon is roughly tossed in through the doors entering the hall. Afterwards, gates close down on every exit, leaving no way out.

Kuwata scrambles up and immediately starts banging on the closest gate. "HEY! LET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

The gates don't open. Instead, Monokuma rises up and starts walking towards Kuwata. Silently and slowly, it approaches him.

As Kuwata realizes that he was truly trapped, he swiftly turns around to face Monokuma. His eyes were wide and he was starting to hyperventilate. Sweat dropped down his face as he shakes his head. All the while, Monokuma kept steadily approaching him.

"AUGH!" Kuwata yells out before grabbing a grenade. He still had the belt of grenades hanging from his shoulder. He hastily pulls the pin and throws the grenade directly at the monochrome bear. Being the Ultimate Baseball Star, the grenade flew straight and true. Even in this nerve-racking situation, he was still able to throw it with extreme precision.

The grenade burrows into Monokuma's face. The skin and flesh of Monokuma collapses inwards as the grenade lodges itself into it. As soon as the projectile collides, Monokuma stops abruptly. For a few unbearably long seconds, Monokuma just stands there, not moving. Leon himself was panting and muttering like a madman.

_***BOOM***_

Smoke fills the entire room as the grenade detonates. The explosion was so strong that the students that were spectating this from their handbooks felt the vibration. The smoke gradually clears. After a tense minute, visibility is finally returned. Kuwata was sitting on the floor, coughing his lungs out. Bits of debris was stuck in his hair and flecks of ash were present on his face. His pristine white uniform was littered with black stains and pink stains.

As for Monokuma... The entire top half of his body was mutilated. There wasn't a single remnant of his face remaining. Only the back of his head was still attached to his neck, leaving the insides of his head visible. Its neck was completely ravaged, torn apart by shrapnel. Scraps of gray brain matter was clinging onto the walls of his head, though most of it was scattered across the floor. Besides this, coats of thin pink blood decorated the entire floor around Monokuma, as well as tufts of fur and various bits of flesh.

"Y-Yes..." Kuwata moans, raising a hand up in the air triumphantly. "I FUCKING DID IT!"

Naegi, who had been spectating this ordeal, couldn't help but smile in spite of the gruesome scene. There was no mistaking it - Monokuma was definitely dead. Kuwata had done it. Now, they could get out of here!

Monokuma takes a step forward.

The echo of his paw hitting the floor seems impossibly loud.

Leon's face turns as white as a sheet. "N-No way..."

Besides the fact that he was still walking, whats left of its head seemed to be larger. The tears on its neck seemed to be significantly smaller.

Monokuma takes a step forward.

Right under their very eyes, Monokuma seemed to be regrowing his damaged parts. The flesh of its neck was visibly merging together, healing the wounds seamlessly.

Monokuma takes a step forward.

Already, more then half of its face was back. The black side of its face was completely healed, while the white half was still regenerating. Its lightning shaped eye seemed to twinkle as its face rapidly regrows.

Kuwata screams. He screams, he screams, he screams. His throat is scraped raw as tears pour out of his eyes in streams.

Monokuma takes a step forward.

There was barely 10 meters between the two when Monokuma's face completely heals. The was no damage - no damage at all. There was quite literally no trace of Monokuma ever being hit by a grenade, or being blown up by one.

Still screaming, Kuwata throws another grenade at Monokuma. This time however, Monokuma catches it flawlessly... with its mouth.

_*BOOM*_

When the explosion comes, it's obviously muffled. But to Kuwata's (and everyone elses) horror, instead of being blown up, Monokuma's face malforms and stretches in a grotesque manner. Its head rapidly expands like an inflating balloon, and small clouds of smoke rises from its ears and nose. Horribly, its skin seemed to glow as the explosion contained within it struggles to escape. Lines upon lines of blue veins are visible, and both of its eyes pop out in an almost comedic fashion.

And then, as soon as it happened, it stops. Its head rapidly deflates as the explosion cools off. No traces of damage are visible

"Wha..." Kuwata lets out a short laugh. It was the laugh of someone who had been taken to the brink of insanity. He was panting even harder now, shaking his head with each breath. "What the fuck?"

Before Kuwata could get over his hysteria and throw another grenade, Monokuma finally pounces. It leaped through the air, leaving behind only a faint blur. Monokuma's disfigured claws slash Kuwata across the chest, causing blood to spurt everywhere. Fountains of crimson pour out of him, mixing in with the flecks of pink blood that came from Monokuma.

Gasping, Kuwata falls to the ground, hands flying to his chest. Before he could even let out so much as a single scream, Monokuma pounces forward and bites into Kuwata's neck. Even more blood spurts out as Monokuma rips out the large chunk of flesh from his neck and swallows it in one gulp. Kuwata couldn't say or do anything, except for flail around in the ground as what little life he had left ebbs away.

Instead of finishing him off, Monokuma wanders off, licking blood off of the fur around his mouth. Kuwata lay on the floor, now only twitching as the pool of blood surrounding his corpse grows bigger and bigger.

Suddenly, Monokuma stops in its tracks and begins to shake. A deep growling sound comes from its throat as it shivers more and more. And just as suddenly it began, Monokuma stopped shaking. Monokuma abruptly turns to face the nearest camera, peering into its lens. Naegi felt a shiver go down his spine as Monokuma seemed to stare directly into his eyes. Slowly, Monokuma opens its mouth and...

**"Yo! Leon Kuwata, Ultimate Baseball Player. What's up?"**

**EXECUTION COMPLETED**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've decided to start writing this story again, though on an entirely new fic. The new fic is called "Massacre at Hope's Peak" and will be following the same concept as this one. If you are still interested in this fic, then go check that out.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
